Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to therapy of Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASD), including autism, Fragile X Syndrome, Rett Syndrome (RTT), Autistic Disorder, Asperger Syndrome, Childhood Disintegrative Disorder and Pervasive Developmental Disorder Not Otherwise Specified (PDD-NOS), and Pathological Demand Avoidance (PDA). In particular, this invention relates to treatment of ASD using Glycyl-2-methyl-Prolyl-Glutamate (G-2-MePE).
Description of Related Art
Autism Spectrum Disorders are becoming increasingly diagnosed. Autism spectrum disorders (ASD) are a collection of linked developmental disorders, characterized by abnormalities in social interaction and communication, restricted interests and repetitive behaviours. Current classification of ASD recognises five distinct forms: classical autism or Autistic Disorder, Asperger syndrome, Rett syndrome, childhood disintegrative disorder and pervasive developmental disorder not otherwise specified (PDD-NOS). A sixth syndrome, pathological demand avoidance (PDA), is a further specific pervasive developmental disorder.
EP 0 366 638 discloses GPE (a tri-peptide consisting of the amino acids Gly-Pro-Glu) and its di-peptide derivatives Gly-Pro and Pro-Glu. EP 0 366 638 discloses that GPE is effective as a neuromodulator and is able to affect the electrical properties of neurons.
WO95/172904 discloses that GPE has neuroprotective properties and that administration of GPE can reduce damage to the central nervous system (CNS) by the prevention or inhibition of neuronal and glial cell death.
WO 98/14202 discloses that administration of GPE can increase the effective amount of choline acetyltransferase (ChAT), glutamic acid decarboxylase (GAD), and nitric oxide synthase (NOS) in the central nervous system (CNS).
WO99/65509 discloses that increasing the effective amount of GPE in the CNS, such as by administration of GPE, can increase the effective amount of tyrosine hydroxylase (TH) in the CNS to increase TH-mediated dopamine production in the treatment of diseases such as Parkinson's disease.
WO02/16408 discloses certain GPE analogs having amino acid substitutions and certain other modification that are capable of inducing a physiological effect equivalent to GPE within a patient. The applications of the GPE analogs include the treatment of acute brain injury and neurodegenerative diseases, including injury or disease in the CNS.